


Happy together

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jjbek, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: After a long time not seeing each other, Otabek goes to Leroy's house to fix things and finally be sincere about his feelings.





	Happy together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leader of the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984610) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I read "Leader of the Pack", an awesome fic about JJ and Otabek's past and how they both broke their hearts. But the ending left me so, so sad I had to make an alternative version of it for my heart to stop bleeding, so here it is.

He was standing in the front door, waiting for the response. Otabek had pushed the doorbell so many times he didn't know he had in it him to be so impatient. 

 

The door opened after a few seconds with a brief "Coming!" voice from inside, a female voice. It was Mrs. Leroy's voice. She stood in front of him in utter confusion, wondering what would Otabek Altin want at this time of the year, at this place on the Earth, and this late at night. It was already past 10:00 pm. She welcomed him inside, but he was polite to decline. 

 

"Is Jean home?" He asked 

 

"Yes. Yes, just wait a minute please." She turned around to look inside of the house and then went back at him "You sure don't wanna come in, say Hi? The twins surely miss you"

 

Altin's stoic face didn't falter. 

 

"No. Can't. I...I have some business to do, I'm sorry." 

 

"Okay. Please wait." 

 

She didn't lock the door, and Otabek went to a side of the house, flowers and plants looking as green as he remembered.  he looked at a window with enough space in the windowsill for him to sit comfortably. He waited and refrained the urge to lit a cigarette, playing with his fingers in a unusual nervous manner. He heard some muffled sounds from the inside, but he couldn't understand anything. He just knew some of them were the voice of Jean mixed with his parents and some of his siblings whispering things. 

 

His heart felt warmer when he saw JJ coming off the front door of the house, moving his head left and right, looking for someone. He saw Jean's face lit with a smile to see him, and he sat up when Jean came to his side. But he stopped abruptly a few inches from him. JJ looked as he was about to hug Otabek. But, there he was in front of him, looking right at Otabek with bright blue eyes and mouth shout as he had nothing to say. Which was ridiculous because King JJ always had something to say. 

 

"Hey" He was the first one to talk.

 

"Hey" Jean-Jacques greeted back after a brief silence. "Almaty is really far away" 

 

"Yes, it is." 

 

"So...Uhm...What's the weather in Almaty?" 

 

"Really hot. Not as hot as you tho." 

 

Jean-Jacques punched him in one arm, earning a smirk from the Kazakh. 

 

"I missed you Beka" 

 

"I missed you too" 

 

"So, what are you doing in Canada?" 

 

"Skate Canada. Assignments. I came here to say hi." 

 

"Oh, were you assigned here, too? I can't wait to see you at the rink!" 

 

There was something off in Jean's words of surprise. There was no way he didn't know as the assignments came the same day for all events and also all names were there. There hadn't been any replacements or changes, Otabek was one hundred percent sure his name was in the list since the very beginning of the season. And he was also one hundred percent sure his coaches and parents noticed it too. Jean was lying. 

 

"You can't lie. It doesn't suit you. It never did"

 

"Sure I can." 

 

"Where's Isabella?" 

 

"You know we parted ways a few months ago"

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

 

"Now you're lying" 

 

Otabek smiled, it was true. It was a matter of public knowledge, as the not so private life of the famous Jean-Jacques Leroy. The news of his break up were in all his social networks. 

 

"How did she take it?"

 

"We're...Good." 

 

Otabek saw how Jean-Jacques got his face closer and closer to his own. The light coming from the inside of the living room illuminated his face in various degrees of yellow in this September night. He was as beautiful as he remembered. 

 

"You're...Good? Just like that?" He felt JJ's  hand on his chin, softly lifting his head up. 

 

"Yes." He got closer until their lips barely touched.

 

"You're free now"

 

"You could say so". Jean-Jacques's hand ran through the right side of Otabek's jacket and putting it on his lower back. JJ leaned in a bit without losing eye contact with the Kazakh, pushing him little by little to the window, making him sit in the windowsill, in which he opened Otabek's legs with one of his own in the middle as he was moving closer and closer. 

 

They didn't know the exact moment their lips met. JJ could feel one of Otabek's hand in his scalp, the other around his waist. His hands caressing softly as they shared a chaste kiss, only pressing each other's lips and closing their eyes so they could hear more clearly each other's heartbeat, Otabek pulled Jean closer to deepen the contact, but JJ broke the kiss suddenly, and opened his eyes, along with his own. JJ’s expression was worried and sad. Otabek didn't want to see him like that. Not after that wonderful kiss, the best they both had shared even after a long time no seeing each other. It was like the thing they wanted to share for so long but none of them dared to do.  

 

"Beka...I'm...I'm so sorry. I was an idiot back then, I-" 

 

The Kazakh denied with his head. "Don't be. You're already forgiven." 

 

JJ's heart felt warmer if that was even possible and he felt encouraged to ask, too. To repeat that question that was on his head since the very first moment he said it out loud, since he realized he had those feelings inside.  

 

"Beka, do you lov-" He wasn’t able to finish this time either, but it was because of Otabek’s fast answer. He did it without a single drop of hesitation in his voice, firm and clear. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Yes, I do. Do you lov-?" 

 

JJ didn't let him finish. 

 

"Yes! Oh God yes!" 

 

Jean got close to seek his mouth, this time not only a light press but an open mouth. He realized Otabek was opening his own, JJ was welcome. He kissed him passionately as he had months, maybe a year without feeling those lips, those mouth and all that feeling that now he was certain it existed not only in his thoughts, not only in his heart, but also in Otabek's. 

 

He was beyond the fact they were kissing in Leroy's house and anyone could see them if passing by the living room. Now it didn't matter. Now, Otabek was ready to fight. Now, Jean-Jacques was ready too. Ready to fight for being happy together. 


End file.
